


Family

by cantthinkofausername_B_Pike



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [25]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Fluff, M/M, copious doctor who references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike/pseuds/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike
Summary: Baz joins Simon and Penny for their Sunday Doctor Who routine, and realizes that this is his family. (apologies for both the bad summary and bad title)Carry On Countdown Day 26: Family





	Family

“Babe, can you make popcorn?” Simon shouts from the other room.

“Can you?” I reply, though we both know I’ll end up doing it.

“No, the episode is about to start!” This is the lamest excuse I have ever heard, because I know as well as Simon does that he and Bunce are watching Doctor Who on Prime.

As I put the bag of popcorn into the microwave, I hear the _do-we-do_ noise that signals the start of an episode. Simon and Bunce are singing along, somehow. Nerds. Glancing into the living room, I see that the screen is that weird pinkish purple color. I could’ve sworn it had clocks during this part last week. I will never understand this show.

When I hand Simon the bowl of popcorn, he starts shoveling it in his mouth like it’s the best thing he’s ever eaten. It’s not, not even close. This is store brand, but at least there’s butter. I sit on the couch next to him, and his wing curls around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. It’s kind of creepy, but the wings also feel like a very large hug. I curl up next to Simon, and his wing stays protectively draped over me.

A second or two later, I realize what I’ve gotten myself into. What episode this is. They are watching the Van Gogh episode, the one that they’ve seen so many times they can recite every line. Which they do. Simon cries at the ending every time. I’ve been forced to watch this episode more times than I can count, and I’ve only been a part of this Sunday morning ritual for a few months now. To be fair, it’s not a bad episode. The three of us agree that Matt Smith is hot, and at least this one isn’t as cheesy and childish as some of the other ones. Why this is their favorite show, I have no idea.

“So this is one of the last paintings Van Gogh ever painted…” They start, in their imitation of the museum tour guide’s voice. I do my best to tune them out for a few minutes (the opening scene isn’t my favorite anyway) but after a moment I realize. There must be something about this episode that drew the both of them to it, and I should probably try to figure out what that is. 

“Well just look at that.” Simon’s ‘The Doctor’ voice isn’t that far off, surprisingly. The same cannot be said for Bunce. 

“What?” Neither of them can get anywhere close to a Scottish accent, and hearing Simon try while also trying to sound like a girl is hilarious. 

“Something very not good indeed.”

I know I’m in for it now. I have another forty-two minutes of the same episode to watch, but I don’t mind. Some people might have a big dinner, or a reunion every few years, but the family event the three of us choose is to watch Doctor Who every Sunday. I’ve still got my family out in Hampshire, and I do love them, but I have so many bad memories mixed in with them. This right here, Simon and Bunce, are the family I chose. And they might be nerds (Actually, take back that ‘might.’ They are nerds.), but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I picked the episode Vincent and the Doctor for _a number_ of reasons. It is one of my favorites, but most importantly it isn't afraid to deal with mental health issues. Even though it's not explicitly shown (here or in canon), all three of them, but Simon and Baz especially, have had to deal with a lot of stuff.  
>  I do not remember if the Doctor Who ritual is canon or not, but I read it somewhere, so if anybody knows where please tell me so that I can credit it.  
> here's hoping tomorrow's fic will be longer and more thought-out.


End file.
